And they live happily ever after
by GOTATMI
Summary: Jaime Lannister n'a jamais oublié les leçons que son père lui a enseigné " Avec des si, on refait le monde, mon fils!" Mais durant toutes ces années, Jaime n'a pu s'empêcher d'imaginer sa vie si il avait pu choisir sa femme...


Sansa attendait son mari avec le frère de celui-ci. Parti depuis quelques semaines, Jaime Lannister ne donnait comme à son habitude aucune nouvelle de lui. La jeune mère aurait voulu qu'il reste s'occuper de son fils mais apparemment, le lord de Casterly Rock préférait de loin vadrouiller dans les vertes collines entourant Lannisport avec sa belle-sœur, Arya Stark que de prendre soin de sa famille.

Ivan, 5 ans lisait près de sa mère qui se concentrait sur une partie de civasse. Tyrion Lannister ne nourrissait pas de rancœur contre sa femme qui le trompait depuis des années avec son frère mais éprouvait de la colère que son frère ne sache pas se contenter de la superbe femme dont il avait hérité. Sansa Stark était la femme la plus douce, la plus intelligente qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Elle était une mère parfaite, dévouée à sa famille. Arya quand à elle avait à peine jeté un regard à son fils le jour où il était né. Eddard Lannister était pourtant un beau petit garçon, pas atteint de nanisme et toujours enclin à jouer. Il avait hérité de l'intelligence et de la soif de savoir de son père mais du don pour la guerre de sa mère qui s'y intéressait uniquement quand le garçon de 4 ans se présentait avec son gouverneur sur le terrain d 'entraînement. Alors et seulement là, sa mère prenait le temps d'apprendre à le connaître. Elle lui enseignait à se battre le faisant travailler sans relâche des heures durant jusqu'à ce que Jaime lui demande de le laisser se reposer.

Son oncle adorait au contraire son neveu et Eddard lui rendait bien regardant avec un dédain croissant son père pour s'en remettre totalement à lui. Le petit garçon n'aimait pas passer du temps avec cet homme si bizarre et avec une réputation si mauvaise. Sa mère et son oncle étaient ses modèles.

Les chiens arrivèrent peu avant les cavaliers qui ramenaient encore un butin impressionnant. Jaime sauta de son cheval avant d'aider Arya à descendre du sien. Le regard plein de désir qu'ils s'envoyèrent n'étonna personne. Tout le monde au château qu'Arya était la maîtresse du lord. Mais ce qui étonna tout le monde fut le ventre arrondi de la jeune guerrière. Arya attendait un enfant de son frère…

7 mois plus tard

Arya hurlait, proche de la délivrance mais tellement fatiguée. Elle voulait Jaime à ses côtés et hurlait son nom. Quand elle le sentit enfin à son chevet, elle respira et donna enfin naissance à une fille. Elle s'attendait à ce que la douleur stoppe mais un deuxième bébé arrivait, elle broya la main de son amant mais ne dit pas un mot durant la naissance de ce second enfant.

Ainsi Arya avait donné naissance à une fille et un garçon d'une grande beauté. Elle se releva avec l'aide de Jaime qui lui souriait à travers des larmes de joie intense.

-Comment allons-nous nommer ces magnifiques enfants ?

-Je pensais à Joan pour elle et je te laisse choisir pour lui !

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de Arwin ?

-Allons les présenter, alors ! La foule attend !

Arya, avec l'aide de ses servantes s'habilla dans une robe somptueuse, un cadeau de Jaime et descendit avec ses enfants dans les bras. Mal assurée, Jaime l'aida à descendre les quelques marches qui la mèneraient au salon.

Ici s'étaient installés Sansa, Tyrion et le petit Eddard ainsi que quelques personnes très proches de la famille Lannister.

-Nous vous présentons Joan et Arwin Lannister ! Buvons à la santé des enfants désormais ! dit Arya avec une voix faible.

Si Eddard s'approcha de sa mère, voulant voir ses petits frères et sœurs, son père et sa tante restèrent éloignés de la petite réunion familiale où ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. Tyrion et Sansa ne pourraient se remettre d'un affront aussi public. Arya et Jaime présentant leurs jumeaux comme s'ils étaient mariés et que ces enfants étaient légitimes. A partir de ce moment là, Tyrion et Sansa chacun de leur côté ne passèrent qu'à Casterly rock que comme point d'ancrage, ils ne restaient jamais au château invoquant des excuses stupides mais qui arrangeaient tout le monde.

10 ans plus tard

Sansa avait vraiment apprécié ce voyage qu'elle avait effectué à Riverrun avec son fils. Ivan avait aimé leur escapade dans l'est et de rencontrer sa grand-mère qui vivait là maintenant. Lannisport n'était qu'à deux jours de là et ils profitaient d'un temps magnifique

A 15 ans, il montait à cheval avec les quelques gardes autour. Son garçon était un Lannister jusqu'au bout des ongles. Blond aux yeux verts, il était fort et fier. Alors quand des sauvageons attaquèrent leur convoi et que sa mère fut tuée sous ses yeux, il n'hésita pas à tirer son épée pour se défendre. Il fut tiré à terre par une femme rousse qui lui fit horriblement peur mais quand des Lannister arrivèrent pour le sauver et que sa tante elle-même tua de la pointe de son épée pour le sauver, Ivan se leva et courut vers la calèche où se trouvait sa mère mais Arya le prit par le bras et le prit dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de la voir.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de voir ceci mon chéri ! Maman n'est plus là. Nous retournons à Casterly Rock.

La voix d'Arya tremblait de chagrin pour sa sœur et elle s'assura que son corps reçoive les honneurs jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse être enterrée dans la crypte des Lannister. Elle avait été tué d'une flèche en plein cœur ce qui consola Arya car elle n'a pas souffert un seul instant. Elle récupéra Ivan et le hissa sur son destrier. Elle partit sans attendre ses gardes à part Jaqhen qui était toujours là, les années passant. Son ami le plus proche ne parla pas durant tout le voyage de retour mais Arya savait qu'il le faisait juste par égard pour elle. Il savait qu'à ce moment là, elle se sentait misérable de ne pas avoir sauvé sa sœur, d'être arrivé trop tard et qu'elle ressassait ses regrets dans sa tête.

Quand elle faillit tomber de cheval tellement elle était fatigué, Arya ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois :

-Montons un camp rapide, je prends le premier tour.

-Hors de question, va te reposer et prendre soin de ton neveu !

-Merci, Jaqhen ! Tu es un vrai ami.

Arya enroula Ivan dans sa couverture et s'assit à côté de lui, dos à un arbre.

/

Le jour était levé quand Arya se réveilla avec une douce odeur de faisan grillé. Jaqhen était parti à la chasse et avait apporté le repas. Doucement, Arya réveilla Ivan et celui-ci se jeta sur la nourriture.

Une heure après, les chevaux furent prêts à partir. Ivan monta sur le destrier bai d'Arya et prit les rênes. Arya pouvait diriger son cheval avec les jambes et lui laissa tant qu'il ne tirait pas trop sur la bouche de l'étalon. Ils accélérèrent la cadence pour arriver avant la nuit à Lannisport et préparer les funérailles de Sansa. Les chevaux avançaient à bon train ce qui leur permit d'arriver en vue de Lannisport à la mi-journée. Des gardes arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard avec à leur tête Jaime, tout d'or vêtu. Sentant une confrontation musclée pour lui apprendre la vérité, Arya confia Ivan à Jaqhen le chargeant de l'amener au château. Quand Jaime vit que sa femme n'était pas avec eux et le regard abattu d'Arya, il comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était passé.

-Jaime, je suis désolé. On les chassait depuis des jours quand ils leur sont tombés dessus. Sansa n'emprunte jamais ce chemin, il est désert normalement. Quand on est arrivé, les sauvageons l'avaient déjà tué mais Ivan est sain et sauf. J'aurais voulu la sauver mais je n'étais pas assez rapide pour y arriver.

-Arya, je sais que tu as fait de ton mieux, tu ne serais pas devenue capitaine de mes gardes sinon. Où est-elle ? Nous devons organiser ses funérailles et prévenir ta famille. J'irais voir Ivan à mon retour mais pour l'instant, je dois la trouver. Je vais aller à la rencontre de sa dépouille. Je te confie Casterly Rock, chérie. Dis aux enfants que je les aime.

-D'accord Jaime !

L'embrassant profondément, Jaime tourna bride et partit vers l'est où il retrouverait le corps de sa femme. Jamais le lord de Casterly Rock n'avait pensé qu'il perdrait sa femme de cette manière. Elle si douce, si effacée, si délicate, mère dévouée, tuée avec une telle violence. Sansa Stark ne méritait pas cela. Il se mit à regretter les mauvais traitements qu'il lui avait fait subir : s'afficher ouvertement Arya, lui imposer ses enfants. Mais il n'avait pu résister. Son père, avant sa mort, avait fomenté ces unions sans en parler à ses enfants. Déjà à l'époque, Jaime aurait supplié qu'on lui donne la sauvage et mystérieuse Arya qui l'attirait beaucoup plus que la timide rousse.

Leur destin était écrit depuis longtemps, au moment où le jeune homme qu'il était avait rencontré Arya à Winterfell, il l'avait su il n'y aurait plus qu'elle. Il en était tombé amoureux à ce moment là alors que sa sœur paraissait si pâle à ses côtés. Quand son union avec Sansa avait été annoncé, il avait déjà proposé à Arya de s'installer à Casterly Rock pour la garder près de lui mais également pour que son frère, qui ne possédait aucun héritage aux soins de leur père, ne se retrouve pas dans ce manoir au fin fond du royaume et qu'il soit donc dans la possibilité de cacher une telle beauté.

Quand il lui avait fait cette offre, elle l'avait remercié avec un regard saisissant. Ses prunelles d'obsidienne possédaient un pouvoir d'attraction marquant sur lui mais également sur tous les hommes auquel elle faisait l'honneur d'accorder un regard. Mais cette attirance incontrôlable avait pris racine dans son âme quand elle l'avait rejeté pendant si longtemps, se servant de ses extraordinaires capacités au combat pour l'éloigner. Il avait récolté nombre de cicatrices en cherchant à s'emparer d'Arya.

Mais maintenant, elle était à lui depuis une dizaine d'années et lui avait donné trois magnifiques enfants. Les jumeaux avaient 10 ans désormais. Joan avait hérité de la noblesse du port des Stark et de la luxuriante chevelure de feu de sa mère. Elle était extrêmement douée au combat, tout comme sa mère qui était la principale responsable tandis que Arwin était une parfaite copie de lui-même, Grand, fier, c'était un lion sans aucun de doute, il avait des yeux d'obsidienne comme sa mère et ressemblait à son grand-père paternel pour le caractère : froid et calculateur tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas de sa famille. Quand on regardait le dernier enfant du couple Moira était spéciale, c'était une Lannister jusqu'aux bouts des ongles, on croyait voir sa grand-mère. Douce mais ferme, elle était une petite lady pleine de douceurs. A 8 ans, elle menait tout le monde par le bout du nez. Sa voix cristalline et son rire gracieux lui permettaient d'obtenir tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il avait pour volonté d'envoyer son fils au mur. Cela ferait très bon effet car en effet, aucun Lannister ne s'était engagé dans la Night Watch depuis des années. Il nommerait sûrement Arwin ou Eddard en tant qu'héritier. Il arriva enfin en vue du cortège funèbre entouré de soldats Lannister il était tendu de noir. Sa femme reposait dans la calèche couverte d'un drap blanc. Les soldats avaient fait de leur mieux pour la préserver des agressions extérieures. Le cortège continua à sa route et au moment où Ils attinrent Lannisport, le tocsin du Septon se mit à sonner en l'honneur de Sansa. C'était l'œuvre d'Arya qui saluait la mort de sa sœur, il en était sûr et pleura de gratitude. Les funérailles seraient orchestrées le lendemain avec tous les honneurs qui sont dues à la lady de Casterly Rock.

Il rentra rapidement au château, allant rendre visite aux enfants, tous logés dans la même aile. Ils se ruèrent sur lui comme la misère sur le pauvre monde. Ils demandèrent s'il était vrai que Sansa était morte. Ivan n'était pas parmi eux, et ils devaient sûrement avoir entendu les bruits qui couraient au château. Avec tristesse, Jaime dut leur annoncer la mauvaise nouvelle. Tous pleurèrent car ils aimaient tous leur tante. Eddard, Arwin, Joan et Moira étaient tous les quatre en larmes devant lui. Mais Moira sécha ses larmes et vint lui donner un baiser en lui murmurant :

« Père, je sais que vous êtes beaucoup plus triste que nous, c'était votre femme. Retournez avec maman. Nous serons forts pour vous. »

Le lord se releva en embrassant sa fille sur le front et repartit vers ses quartiers où il ne trouva pas Arya. Il demanda l'aide de son intendant qui lui indiqua que lady Lannister organisait la veillée de sa sœur dans le Sept. Immédiatement, Jaime dévala les escaliers et émergea dans la crypte pour voir, une armée de femmes abimées en prière. Il la vit debout contre un pilier égrainant son collier. Elle ne priait pas les 7 mais les anciens dieux du nord pour sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle mais elle se détournant en grinçant.

« Ce n'est pas correct Jaime, on enterre ta femme, souvins-t-en, au moins jusqu'à ce que tu tires la flèche à son bateau. »

« Arya, viens dans le bois sacré. Tu ne peux pas prier correctement ici. Je t'y mène. »

Arya se laissa mener sans rien dire vers le bois sacré qui était la manifestation des anciens dieux partout sur le continent. Toutes les grandes maisons ont gardé leurs bois sacrés même si la plupart comme les Lannister les ont abandonnés pour les 7. Arya, comme à son habitude, se sentit naturellement reposée quand elle les attint et que Jaime la laissa seule avec elle-même pour retourner à la crypte. Elle passa toute la nuit assise devant l'arbre blanc en prière, pratiquement en transe. Elle fut réveillée par Eddard qui la cherchait accompagné d'Arwin et de Joan. Quand Eddard la trouva frigorifiée devant l'arbre, il fit glisser la cape qu'il portait sur ses épaules et l'aida à se lever. Le jeune homme supportait tout le poids de sa mère quand Jaime arriva pour le soulager. Il la souleva comme si Arya n'était rien d'autre qu'une plume et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre en l'allongeant devant l'âtre. Une heure durant, elle resta ainsi avant de se réveiller totalement et de se lever pour s'habiller en circonstance. Elle porta une robe de velours noir ornée de fourrure et des mocassins de la même couleur. Elle dressa ses cheveux comme une lady du Sud le faisait et donc comment Sansa les portait depuis maintenant 18 ans. Quand elle sortit, cet air sévère sur le visage, Jaime recula avant de prendre sa main et de la porter à ses lèvres. Il la baisa avant de sauver les apparences et de la laisser à Tyrion. Il gravit les quelques marches qui le menait à la crypte où Sansa allait recevoir les derniers sacrements avant d'être envoyé sur la mer du Sud pour son dernier voyage. Pour cela, Jaime avait revêtu son plus beau carquois et tenait son ancien arc. Il resta digne toute la cérémonie mais faiblit au moment d'enflammer l'embarcation de Sansa. Arya saisit l'arc et la dernière flèche et du premier coup toucha l'embarcation qui s'enflamma. L'épave disparut dans un dernier souffle et alors sans un regard pour Tyrion, Arya prit la main de Jaime et le lord de Casterly Rock revint au château, son véritable amour à son bras prêt à entamer une nouvelle vie avec elle à ses côtés et ses héritiers autour de lui.


End file.
